1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a message transmission method. More particularly, the present invention is related to a message transmission method using wireless transmitter in assistance of transmitting message to a portable device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technologies develops, the portable device is a trend, and how to make user feel convenience of the portable device becomes an issue, wherein message transmission plays an important role.
Nowadays, message can be spread on internet, as long as the portable device is capable of connecting to internet, it can retrieve message via internet. Further, the portable device is able to retrieve message via wireless access point, such as Wi-Fi AP, as long as the device can be connected on and allowed to access data. Although the wireless access point can provide such function, the device has to be capable of internet connection function. Also, the spread message cannot be filtered by geometric conditions.
Conventional message notice method applying geometric conditions has to set up a region in computer system in advance, and then transmit message to the mobile devices in the particular range. The method has to set up particular message and user in the particular region.
Moreover, there are other methods for portable device retrieving message. Such as Taiwan patent No. I441535 “METHOD FOR USING GEOGRAPHIC SIGNAL FINGERPRINT CLUSTER TO IMPLEMENT END-TO-END MESSAGE PUSH”, China published No. CN102821443A “Automatic regional-information acquiring method and device based on WIFI (wireless fidelity) technology”, China published No. CN102802132A “System and method for carrying out local information service by using wireless local area network”, US published No. 20090131079 “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR DELIVERING INFORMATION TO MOBILE DEVICES”, US published No. 20060172697 “Information broadcasting and support system using mobile devices”. But all the aforementioned prior art failed in applying wireless transmitter to solve message notice demand in indoor portion region environment.